Illia
Illia is a female Imperial mage found in Darklight Tower. Upon entering the tower, she will confront the Dragonborn after killing a witch. She can be recruited as a follower after completing her quest. Equipment Illia's default apparel is Blue Mage Robes while her default weapon is a long bow. She also carries a dagger and three minor healing potions in her inventory. Spells: Icy Spear, Frost Cloak, Fast Healing, Ice Storm Quest Illia will ask for help in defeating her mother, Silvia, who has been corrupted by the other Hags. The quest Repentance will be started if the Dragonborn agrees to help her. It will be necessary to fight through the tower. After killing Illia's mother, the body can be looted for a powerful staff, Staff of Hag's Wrath. Follower Illia can be recruited while at Darklight Tower. She is a destruction mage that focuses heavily on frost related spells. Specifically, she can cast frostbite, ice spike, ice storm, and icy spear. Trivia *Changing into a werewolf form during the quest, Illia won't attack the Dragonborn, neither in the tower nor in the final battle. When using the Fear cry, she will be affected, but won't retaliate. She can also start a conversation with the Dragonborn, but the opposite is not possible. *With Illia as a companion and trade with her, the Dragonborn can take a closet key which opens a key-only door in the Darklight Tower. *After dismissing Illia, she can usually be found in Darklight Tower. This currently requires killing or pickpocketing her on the 360 and PS3. *If given armor and a helmet then taking away the armor she will walk around in her underwear. *Players may experience problems when trying to have Illia equip new items, due to AI requiring armor of higher rating. Using the console on the PC version, she can be forced to wear armor for the duration of her time as a follower. *If key is stolen from Illia and she is not taken as a follower, she will put out a contract on you. The contract is to give you a lesson because you are a thief. But the contract also mentions "do not kill him, just give him a lesson". This proves she was a good person and you were right to help her with her mother, but should not have stolen from her. Bugs * Currently, there is a bug in which Illia is no longer recruitable after she is sent home. When she is talked to, she will respond with generic dialogue, (much like a guard), and the Dragonborn will be unable to choose any speech options. ** Solution: Open the console and type: prid 0004b22e followed by setrelationshiprank player 4. Use her reference ID or click her while in the console beforehand. **Also if a saved game is loaded and she is dismissed, these steps may have to be repeated. * If Illia is a follower, her clothing becomes invisible. She still seems to be protected by the attributes of her armor, but it occasionally disappears. This appears to have happened after the Dec 1 patch. * Illia can be inducted into the Blades. However, although she has normal dialogue of a Blade, she behaves like a generic character with no option to start conversation with her or make her follow, (as with when she has been dismissed). * After a few times of feeding on her after telling her to sleep as a vampire, she leaves her service as a follower upon another attempt. * Despite equipping a full set of Fortify Destruction gear reducing Destruction spell costs to 0, she still somehow runs out of Magicka and begins using her default bow during fights; while other followers who run out of Magicka wearing the same set of Fortify Destruction gear are still able to cast destruction spells. * Her inventory is known to reset. *xb0x 360- she may not be located in the darklight tower after she is dismissed. she may be found wandering around. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Females